It's April Fool's Day, Charlie Brown transcript
Prologue: The Brown's house kitchen Sally is running around in pretend fear. Sally: "Yikes, a giant insect, get it outta here, get rid of it, oh, April Fools, big brother!" Charlie Brown: "Good one, Sally, you got me this time." Unseen Mother: Wa, wa-wa, wa-wa, wa, wa-wa-wa-wa." Unseen Father: Wa, wa, wa, wa, wa-wa, wa-wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa?" Charlie Brown: "We know, Mom and Dad." Charlie Brown and Sally: "268 more days 'til Christmas Eve." Snoopy: A Bit Snoopy: (in a thought bubble: "Ah, spring time, the fresh air, the flower plants, hey, Charlie Brown, smell my boutonnière.") Snoopy shoots water at Charlie Brown with his plastic sunflower. Snoopy: (in a thought bubble: "April Fool's, Charlie Brown!") Charlie Brown: "Good one, Snoopy, hilarious." Snoopy: (in thought bubble: "Sorry, Charlie Brown, I couldn't resist, no more practical jokes and pranks, now eat your fried eggs and biscuits.") Snoopy puts a paper plate of fried eggs and biscuits right in front of Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown tries to cut them, but he can't. Snoopy: (in a thought bubble: "Rubber eggs and rubber biscuits, April Fool's, Charlie Brown!") Charlie Brown: "Good grief, Snoopy." Snoopy: (in a thought bubble: "Oh come on, Charlie Brown, it's April Fool's Day, don't you wanna play a practical joke and prank on somebody?") Charlie Brown: "No thanks, Snoopy, I'm not really into the April Fool's jokes and pranks." Snoopy: (in a thought bubble: "Oh that's crazy talk, Charlie Brown, everybody loves April Fool's jokes and pranks, let's see here, oh, here it is, the power of all April Fool's jokes and pranks, (he shows Charlie Brown a little blue box with purple ribbon around it.) try this 1 on 1 of your classmates this afternoon, Charlie Brown, I once tried it on my brother, Spike, told him it was a late birthday gift, but when you open it, a blinding light goes off, it's such a riot!") Charlie Brown: "No thanks, Snoopy, I just don't think anybody at my school is really into April Fool's Day." Paramount Pictures and Blue Sky Animation Studios presents It's April Fool's day, Charlie Brown Directed by Steve Martino Produced by Craig Schulz, Bryan Schulz, Cornelius Uliano and Paul Feig Music composed by Christophe Becke Based on the characters created by the late Charles M. Schulz Scene 1: The school building It turns out the entire school is into April Fool's Day. Shermy chews a piece of gum while Pig Pen watches. Shermy gags and the gum turns out to be a trick piece of gum. Pig Pen: "April Fool's, Shermy." Violet is seen acting like she's about to kiss Schroeder, but instead, she smacks him in the right side of his face. Violet: "April Fool's, Schroeder." Roy trips and falls over...... Roy: "Whoa!" Freida: "April Fool's, Roy." Roy: A Bit "Good one, Freida." Charlie Brown: "Wow, I guess everybody's really into April Fool's Day." Linus: "No kidding, Charlie Brown, We've gotta get in on this action." Charlie Brown: "I don't know, Linus, I'm just really not into it, I'm way too-" Linus: "I know: trustworthy, loyal, helpful, kid friendly, clumsy, hilarious, courteous, kind, in fact, you're the most perfect target for an April Fool's joke and prank." Charlie Brown smiles at his best friend for life, then he opens his locker and gets hit by a punching glove on a spring. Lucy: "April Fool's, Charlie Brown." Charlie Brown: "Good one, Lucy." Lucy: "Get used to it, block head, 'cause you're gonna get it all day long." Charlie Brown stares at Lucy. Scene 2: Miss Othmar's classroom Miss Othmar:"Wa-Wa-Wa, Wa-Wa-Wa.(Linus, i want you to pound the erasers, please.)" Linus:"You want me to pound the erasers? Yes Miss Othmar. I'd be glad to." Sally:" ThrillsVille." Linus gets up from his seat and goes out to pound erasers. Sally:"some privilege." Scene 2.1: the School-Yard Out in the school yard, Linus is pounding erasers. Linus:"This is a priviege and a honor." From all the chalk dust, Linus starts to cough! Linus (IN STRAINED VOICE):"I could die from all this honor." Miss Othmar:"Wa-Wa-Wa-Wa!(APRIL FOOL'S!!! HA-HA-HA-HA!!!) Scene 3: Miss Donovan's Classroom Marcie:"Peppermint Patty is sleeping at home, again, but i can STILL hear her!" Recording:"Zzz...Zzz..." Marcie:"Hear it, Franklin?" There was a slight pause, except for the snoring! Franklin:" I'm not sitting in front of a haunted desk!" Marcie:" Ma'am? excuse me, but i - - - It's not often you see a teacher turn pale, and run out of the room!" Scene 3.1: After school Marcie: "...And i told the teacher to listen.. she heard it, too... she called in the principal, and we all stood around your desk and listened... we could hear your snoring, sir.. it was weird!" Peppermint Patty:" APRIL FOOLS, MARCIE!!!!!" Marcie: " good grief..." Scene 4: Charlie Brown's Backyard Snoopy:"Okay, bug, what are you doing in my supper dish? Bug:"........................?" Snoopy:"Well, i hate to tell you this, but you are not'' ''in the coliseum, and i don't know where section ten, row G is..." Snoopy:"Look, bug, i told you you're in the wrong place... Show me those tickets... 'section ten, row G...' Well, that's fine, but this isn't the coliseum! you're in my ''supper dish!" Bug:"........................!" Snoopy:"I don't care if you did pay for your parking!" Bug:"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bug:".........!!!!!(APRIL FOOLS!!!!)" Snoopy:"AAUGH!!!!!!!" Conclusion: THE END '''TO CONCLUDE, THIS SPECIAL HAS PRANKS, FOOLS, AND KOO-KOO KIDZ. WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED ''It's April Fool's day, Charlie Brown!'''Category:It's April Fool's Day, Charlie Brown